


Много общего

by Knizhnik



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Group Sex, Incest, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knizhnik/pseuds/Knizhnik
Summary: Казалось бы, Тесей Скамандер уж точно не склонен ко всяким... более чем сомнительным действиям. Но он, в конце концов, родной брат Ньюта. И у них много общего.





	Много общего

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: инцест, ксенофилия, разница в размерах, групповой секс, легкое доминирование

Тесей нервничал. Взгляд его был беспокойным, пальцы цеплялись за простыню в беспорядочном ритме, да и внутренние мышцы напряжены — пальцы у Ньюта уже начали затекать.  
— Ты можешь мне сказать, зачем я вообще на это подписался? — не выдержал Тесей.  
Ньют, конечно, знал ответ, даже несколько на выбор — какой из них правильный?  
Потому что Тесей уже не один раз видел Ньюта в такие моменты, заинтересовался и хотел познать на себе?  
Или потому, что сейчас старший особенно устал от происходящего в Министерстве и от того, что он нужен всем и сразу, и за столько всего отвечает, и все хочет сделать идеально?  
Или просто потому, что под маской человека правильного, приличного и соответствующего у Тесея очень много общего с собственным насквозь неправильным братом?  
— Потому что хотел, — ответил Ньют. — Пожалуйста, расслабься. Хватит думать о графике и уликах, это ничего не даст, мы так лишь без толку провозимся. Отвлекись от работы, — приказал он, и Тесей слегка вздрогнул. — Думай о приятном. — Ньют склонился над его членом и вобрал в рот.  
Тесей послушно закрыл глаза и постарался расслабиться, пока Ньют вылизывал головку. Через пару минут стало действительно проще — мышцы ануса больше не были так сжаты, и Ньют свободно растягивал его четырьмя пальцами.  
— Хорошо, хорошо, — Ньют поднял голову, вытащил пальцы, — сейчас я возьму игрушку, так будет проще, чем рукой. Лежи и не напрягайся, приласкай себя, если хочешь, — щедро нанося смазку на длинный резиновый искусственный фаллос, продолжал говорить Ньют. Ласково и подбадривающе, удерживая расслабленность Тесея своим голосом.  
Со стороны это могло смотреться так, словно Ньют уговаривает на что-то нежеланное, но он точно знал: Тесей хочет, чтобы его уговорили.  
Тесей больше не зажимался, принимая в себя игрушку. Лежал на спине, закрыв глаза и глубоко дыша, пальцами легко поглаживал член; коротко охнул, когда головка фаллоса уперлась внутри в преграду.  
— Тшшш, все будет в порядке, — Ньют снова наклонился, выдохнул, дразня член горячим дыханием, — я не делаю с тобой ничего такого, чего бы ты не смог принять, спокойно, спокойно. — Он слегка вытащил игрушку, потом толкнул обратно. И снова, уже сильнее. Медленно раскачивал ее туда-сюда, стремясь проникнуть все глубже, и если Тесей начинал неровно дышать или напрягать живот — Ньют принимался ласкать его ртом, поглаживать свободной рукой и напоминать, что нужно расслабиться. Приказы всегда хорошо действовали на Тесея, когда он соглашался отдать контроль.  
— И сколько же ты собираешься в меня запихнуть? — полюбопытствовал Тесей, не открывая глаз.  
— Сколько выйдет, но не меньше нужного, — строго ответил Ньют. — Член у гиппогрифа, как ты видел, не маленький. Но после подготовки это не страшно.  
— Видел, и до сих пор ужасаюсь, — в голосе Тесея сквозила усмешка, он слегка приподнял бедра, подаваясь вперед.  
— Очень хорошо. Немного уже осталось, потерпи. Тебе же нормально?  
— Странно. Но приятно. — Тесей выдохнул, откинул голову. Темный кожаный ошейник красиво перечеркивал бледное горло.

Ньют сглотнул и вернулся к растяжке. Он сам, давно уже возбужденный, хотел прикосновений к себе, но это сейчас не имело значения. Он должен подготовить Тесея так, чтобы ему не было плохо под Кадмусом. Тесей сам захотел и сам попросил, и Ньют не собирался злоупотреблять его доверием.  
Раньше Тесей видел, как все происходит у Кадмуса с Ньютом.  
Ньют знал, что рано или поздно старший брат захочет принять участие и в этой… игре. 

Пришлось приложить изрядно терпения и настойчивости, но все шло хорошо — фаллос, имитирующий размерами член гиппогрифа, свободно находился внутри на всю нужную длину, а Тесей облизывал губы и нервно дергал бедрами, желая ощутить его движения в себе. Ньют зафиксировал игрушку кратким заклинанием и подобрался выше, потянулся поцеловать — Тесей, не открывая глаз, нашел его губы в ответ.  
Ньют обнял, положил ладонь на плечо.  
— Все. Сейчас пойдем в загон, и я обо всем позабочусь.  
Судя по ритму дыхания, факт предстоящей случки с гиппогрифом все-таки пугал Тесея — и Ньют не мог его винить.  
— Просто делай как я говорю, и ни о чем не думай, — усилил нажим Ньют. — Все будет хорошо. Я все сделаю. Понял меня?  
— Да, Ньют. — Тесей ощутимо успокоился, подался к ладони, гладящей его по щеке и ошейнику.  
Брат сдавался ему нечасто, и Ньют такое очень ценил.  
Поцелуй вышел ласковым, почти на равных, скорее выражение успокоения и чувств, чем эротическое действие, а потом Ньют отстранился.  
— Пойдем. Нет, не вытаскивай. Ничего страшного, ты вполне можешь ходить и с нею внутри.  
— Ты издеваешься, — слабо выдохнул Тесей, вставая, а щеки у него, кажется, даже покраснели.  
— Идем, или на поводок возьму, — не всерьез пригрозил Ньют, ухватил Тесея за руку и повел.

Они находились в небольшой комнатке-складе, где Ньют временно обустроил постель, надежно заперевшись от слишком любопытных питомцев. Тесея такие незваные наблюдатели смущали.  
До загона с Кадмусом идти было всего ничего и не по лестницам, но Ньют не отпустил руку Тесея, контролируя каждый их шаг. Брат не возражал — погруженный в себя и свои ощущения, он не очень воспринимал происходящее, доверив это Ньюту.  
— Отлично. — Они остановились у арки биома с Кадмусом, и Ньют отпустил Тесея. — Стой пока тут, по моему зову подойдешь и поклонишься.  
Тесей кивнул и оперся на стенку.  
Ньют вышел вперед, поздоровался с Кадмусом как полагается. Тот церемонно поклонился, а когда Ньют оказался поближе, гиппогриф учуял знакомый запах и громко заклекотал, распахивая крылья и заявляя о том, какой он красавец.  
Правое крыло было наполовину ободранным. Его Ньют проверял с утра — сломанная кость уже окончательно зажила, значит, Кадмус сможет летать, как только перелиняет и отрастит себе новое оперение. Но до этого времени выпускать норовистого и неспособного летать молодого жеребца в стадо попросту опасно для него самого — заклюют.  
— Да, ты все правильно понял, — сказал Ньют, поглаживая склонившийся к нему клюв, — только не со мной. Вот с ним, — он кивнул на Тесея, и крупная морда с огромными золотистыми глазами повернулась в ту же сторону.  
Кадмус вопросительно каркнул.  
— Он моя стая, — объяснил Ньют, — и с ним надо быть осторожным, как со мной. — Он погладил блестящие серые перья на шее животного. — Хорошо?  
Гиппогриф склонил голову в согласии.  
— Тесей, — позвал Ньют.  
Брат подошел, завороженно глядя на гиппогрифа. Остановился, поклонился. Кадмус благосклонно принял приветствие, и Тесей, повинуясь кивку, шагнул еще ближе.  
Ньют слегка отступил, не мешая. Гиппогриф не нунду, с ними Тесей обращаться умеет и даже сам знает их брачные повадки. Желание кольнуло почти нестерпимо, когда Ньют окинул глазами картину целиком — Тесей, полностью обнаженный, в одном ошейнике, возбужденный, движения осторожные из-за крупной игрушки внутри, почти что зримо натягивающей кожу на животе… На Ньюте было бы хорошо видно, но старший брат шире, крупнее и более мускулист.  
Тесей потерся плечом о бок Кадмуса, закашлялся при первой попытке, но все же сымитировал нежный призывный клекот. Кадмус снова замахал крыльями, высоко изогнул конский хвост, с поражающей аккуратностью перебрал бритвенно-острым клювом волосы Тесея.  
В обычное время деревянная подставка находилась в углу биома и служила местом дачи подкормок, но сейчас Ньют палочкой подтащил ее поближе к центру, освободил от остатков корма и накинул сверху толстую попону.  
Кадмус рыл землю задней ногой, уже частично возбужденный, проводил боковой стороной клюва по спине и плечам Тесея, сознавая, что сейчас должно случиться.  
— Ложись, — велел Ньют, — на живот и колени вот на этот выступ. Хорошо. А теперь просто лежи. — Он сам подошел ближе, и Кадмус сразу же потянулся к нему с нетерпеливым клекотом.  
— Давай, — сказал Ньют гиппогрифу, и тот встал на дыбы, тяжело опустил передние лапы на стол, не задевая впечатляющими когтями Тесея. Задергал бедрами — уже стремительно увеличивающийся член проехался по бедру Тесея, и тот, спрятав лицо, глухо застонал.  
Ньют вытащил из него игрушку, подлил еще смазки, отступил слегка в сторону.  
— А вот теперь можно, — разрешил он.  
Кадмус несколько раз тяжело качнулся вперед и назад, и Ньют уже был готов руками помочь ему войти, но гиппогриф прекрасно разобрался сам — нашел, надавил где надо, и Ньют воочию увидел, как головка крупного красного члена зверя исчезает внутри Тесея.  
Клюв предупреждающе щелкнул, когда Ньют потянулся погладить Тесея по напряженной спине.  
— Спокойно, спокойно, продолжай, я не отнимаю, я просто побуду рядом, — заговорил Ньют с гиппогрифом, и тот перестал на него коситься, занявшись своим делом. Переступил лошадиными ногами, дернулся вперед, потом отодвинулся…  
Тесей нашел руку Ньюта, лихорадочно сжал. Лица его Ньют не видел, лишь слышал тяжелое дыхание и беспорядочные потерянные стоны. Но этого хватило для понимания, что брату не было плохо.  
Пришлось сесть на землю, чтобы не мешать Кадмусу. Так он видел гиппогрифий член практически перед своим лицом, и то, как Кадмус все активнее и глубже вталкивает его в покорно выставившего задницу Тесея — и это оказалось слишком. Даже нарочно выбранные свободные штаны уже очень давно и немилосердно давили.  
Ньют кончил себе в ладонь быстро, спустя несколько движений по безумно напряженному члену. Собственный оргазм прошел как-то смазано, но в голове немного прояснилось, стало легче смотреть, следить, запоминать.  
Тесей все еще цеплялся за его ладонь, но уже ритмично, с коротким охом при каждом толчке. Кадмус вошел во вкус и в ритм, хвост был изогнут, сложенные крылья подрагивали, клюв пощелкивал — он наслаждался происходящим не меньше них. Ньют вытер вторую руку, погладил брата по спине. Тот, кажется, даже не ощутил, слишком занятый переживанием того, что его в данный момент трахал гиппогриф. Цеплялся пальцами за стол, чтобы не елозить от толчков, когда длинный, лошадиных же масштабов член выходил из него, а потом резким движением Кадмус вбивался обратно. Прятал лицо — Ньют ощутил укол сожаления, — всхлипывал, но не делал ни малейшей попытки избежать глубокого, жесткого проникновения.  
В очередной раз бросив взгляд на морду Кадмуса, Ньют увидел, что глаза гиппогрифа теперь прикрыты, да и он сам двигается уже совсем короткими движениями — вошел до упора, насколько мог, и покачивает бедрами почти без амплитуды. Знакомые признаки, и Ньют насторожился.  
Чтобы поймать момент, когда Кадмус резко вернулся к быстрому ритму, отодвинулся и толкнулся пару раз на всю длину, вырвав у Тесея почти что крик.  
— Стоп! — Ньют рявкнул со всей властностью, на которую был способен, и толкнул гиппогрифа в живот, сопроводив движение магией. Не возражая, Кадмус отодвинулся, вышел, проехался членом по спине Тесея — и распахнул крылья в победном клекоте, кончая.  
Около полустакана прозрачно-белой спермы выплеснулось на спину и на поясницу Тесея, головка члена Кадмуса при оргазме раздулась в несколько раз, как и полагается.  
Ньют бы в жизни не допустил Кадмуса до Тесея, не будь у него уверенности, что гиппогриф выполнит такую команду даже в самый ответственный момент.  
Тесей что-то слабо застонал, Кадмус убрал передние лапы с подставки, склонился, заклекотал ласково им обоим.  
— Молодец, молодец, — Ньют почесал его по шее, там, где Кадмус особенно любил, — и тебе спасибо!  
Гиппогриф, довольный, удалился, и Ньют занялся Тесеем.  
Перевернул его на спину руками и магией — брат не помогал и не сопротивлялся. Они наконец-то встретились взглядами — и Тесей выглядел абсолютно ошеломленным.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Ньют и получил в ответ неуверенный кивок.  
Тесей еще не успел кончить, так что Ньют занялся этим сам. С ходу взял в рот, поглубже, и начал активно ласкать, насаживаясь. Правой рукой раздвинул Тесею ноги, вставил пальцы — в растраханную, пульсирующую задницу четыре пальца вошли легко, вход мягко обхватил костяшки, не препятствуя.  
Хватило приласкать Тесея как следует, одновременно внутри и снаружи, чтобы он выгнулся и кончил — бурно, долго, не сдерживаясь, вздрагивая раз за разом, пока не упал на спину соломенной куклой.  
Ньют проглотил, вытер рот, вытащил руку и поднялся.  
Выглядел брат… умиротворенным. Один уголок губ подрагивал в намеке на улыбку, лицо расслабилось, и даже обозначившаяся раньше хмурая складка разгладилась и исчезла. 

 

Тесей молча выполнял все указания — поднялся, пошел за Ньютом, дал себя осмотреть, почистить, напоить и уложить в постель. Ньют пристроился рядом, уже начиная беспокоиться, но тут старший резко ожил, посмотрел на него совсем осознанно и засмеялся, потом сразу же схватился за живот.  
— Аккуратно, — предостерег Ньют. — Ты в порядке, но не напрягайся так, будет больно.  
— Ага, я уже понял, — осторожно всхлипывая, ответил Тесей. — Мерлин, на меня как будто дракон всем весом сел, только приятнее.  
— Рад, что ты в порядке. — Ньют облегченно улыбнулся.  
— В порядке. Наверное. Только пытаюсь понять, что меня вообще туда потянуло.  
— Семейная эксцентричность, — предположил Ньют. Тесей фыркнул.  
— Ну допустим… Знаешь, Ньют, у меня к тебе как крупному специалисту по связям с магическими существами есть вопрос.  
— Слушаю.  
— Что нужно сделать, чтобы на завтрашней планерке я мог спокойно сидеть, а не подпирать стенку и делать вид, что так и задумано?


End file.
